


Ink

by spoke



Category: 9 - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	Ink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dejana Talis (Dejana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dejana/gifts).



Sometimes she brings him bottles of ink, difficult as they are to move. 1 tried to tell her not to, but she's never cared to listen when he's being a coward. Yes, they're awkward and they rattle alarmingly if you're not careful setting them down - but when has she ever been careless? She's managed to get this one through half the Waste without getting caught.

The problem now is, how to get this newest bottle up to the top. She'd gotten it into the bucket before she thought about why it must be down, and she still almost stabbed 8 when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, calm down!" he almost laughed, but then he saw the bottle. "You've been in the Waste again?"

"Always. Until I find a way to kill that thing, 8." she smiled tiredly. "Let's not fight about it, okay? I'm home now, so let's just bring 6 his ink. I won't say where it came from if you don't."

He smiled, and shrugged as he pushed past her. "He's not even up there now. He probably won't even notice it."

She shut the door and braced the ink as he started to lift them. "Thanks, 8."


End file.
